Carpe Diem
by Lady aracne
Summary: HC After Susie gets fatally wounded, Calleigh and Ryan race to find Madison, but everything goes terribly wrong, its up to Horatio to save his friend and the woman he loves before its too late. Please Review, reviews make me happy!
1. Chapter 1

Carpe Diem

Carpe Diem, "seize the day", that's what she told herself each morning before going to work, she started doing it after watching that Robin Williams movie, Death Poets Society, it was a good phrase, motivating, and almost always worked, but today the day had been really hard, case after case had piled on her desk, she had fired endless rounds , compared hundreds of casings, interview so many witnesses she thought she was going to go insane repeating the same questions to each of them.

She was so tired her only thought was reaching her apartment and soak her aching body in a hot tub for at least an hour maybe two.

Calleigh smiled at the thought as she grabbed her car keys from her purse and stepped into the almost empty parking lot, suddenly, a screeching sound made her head wipe around towards the street, a gray car was zigzagging towards the parked Hummers, it ran over bushes, trashcans, and everything on its path, finally crashing into a police black and white with an awful metal sound.

Calleigh and 2 officers that had been at the spot ran to check on the driver, one of the patrolmen yanked the door open , there was a young blond woman covered in blood slumped over the wheel, Calleigh reached in to check on her pulse when she turned her face.

Oh my God, Susie!!! –

You know her? – one of the officers asked, as the other one finished calling for an ambulance.

Please officer call Lt Caine ASAP – she said without answering, while she turned to check up on Susie, she was covered in blood but she could she two bullet wounds on her chest, Calleigh tried to stop the bleeding, but blood was just pouring from her, she prayed that the emergency services arrived fast enough.

Susie? Honey open your eyes please –

The young woman shifted, and tryed to open her eyes without much success, of course, Horatio's team knew about Susie, he had told them everything after returning from Brazil, he said they deserved to know, and …

Madison!!! – Calleigh screamed, making both officers jump, she could hear the sirens coming closer, and voices behind her, but she just realized Horatio´s niece could be in the car too, she started to get up, but Susie's hand grabbed her arm.

Ma...dison…Maddy – she whispered, Calleigh leaned closer to hear her better

Where is she Susie? Tell me – she urged her

La…undry – Susie gasped starting to choke

Laundry? –

Someone pulled Calleigh away from Susie who was still holding her hand, her color draining fast.

Oh Lord, she looks bad – she thought stepping back to allow the paramedics some room, she saw them check the interior of the car as they gently took Susie out and started the race to save her life, it was empty, Madison was not there.

Calleigh? What happened?

Yelled Erik Delko running towards her followed by Ryan Wolfe, their faces paled when they saw her, her white blouse was covered in blood.

Horatio? Where is he?

He is not here, got a call – Ryan answered looking ashen faced at her.

Are you alright? - Erik asked.

Yes, yes, I am ok, Erik call him, tell him Susie has been shot, she probably won't make it.

Oh God, is that her? – Ryan said looking at the paramedics working feverishly on the young woman - Calleigh ? The girl?

I don't know, we have to get to her house, maybe she is injured too, come on – she said walking towards her Hummer.

I'll stay here Cal, take Wolfe, Horatio will need someone to look at the car and everything, he is on his way – Erik finished closing his cell phone.

Ok , Ryan and I will go, thank you Erik, stay with Horatio ok?, this is not going to be easy for him. – Calleigh added sadly looking at the paramedics faces. She wished she could stay, but finding Madison was top priority, her heart ached for Horatio, how much more pain was he going to be able to take? She didn't have an answer to that. Erik nodded putting his cell phone away; they all wished they could spare H any more pain.

Ryan jumped into Calleigh's Hummer after her, both praying the little redheaded girl would be safe and sound when they find her, the young CSI called for police backup on their way to Susie's apartment looking as worried as Calleigh did.


	2. Chapter 2

Carpe Diem Chapter 2

Susie had already flat lined twice when Horatio Caine arrived at the scene, he couldn't believe it, the young woman he had swear to protect was lying in a pool of blood surrounded by paramedics and police officers.

He kneeled next to her, his heart aching, how had this happened?

Susie? Sweetheart? I am here – he said softly taking her hand , she was so cold, he raised his eyesight and looked into one of the paramedics eyes, and then he knew, Susie was not going to make it, there was no hope.

Susie opened her eyes to see Horatio looking at her tenderly, she gather all the strength she had left and squeezed his hand a little, there was only one thing she wanted to say , there was no need to ask him to take care of Madison, she knew he would.

- Hor…atio Tha…. nk you – she manage to say before closing her eyes for the last time.

Horatio remained holding her hand for a few seconds, and then he turned around to see Erik standing besides him like a body guard.

Erik, you process the scene, ask Miss Boa Vista to help you.

Sure H.

Alexx arrived followed by one of her assistants pushing a gurney, she looked at Susie with so much care that Horatio felt his eyes clouding with tears, but he manage to remained as composed as ever.

I am so sorry honey – she said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder – I'll look after her now, go find your niece sugar.

Thank you Alexx

Horatio turned around starting to walk towards his Hummer, the sound of a voice made him stop on his tracks.

Tell me Horatio, how did your brother's lover manage to die in our parking lot?

I need to be somewhere Rick, I have no time for this – Horatio said turning to face Rick Stetler trying very hard not to loose his ever present calm.

Oh yes you will have the time, you know the victim, its procedure.

Not now Rick.

Yes, Now!

Erik stepped a little closer to his boss, he could see Horatio's pale face turning redder by the moment , he was ready to get in the middle if necessary, there was no way Stetler was accusing H of violence or any other thing.

Horatio felt so angry at the IA agent that he wanted to choke him with his bare hands, but a small voice at the back of his brain started talking to him, curiously enough it sounded like Calleigh, once before she had prevented Stetler from taking his badge, it has been some years before when he was accused of police brutality.

Just remembering her voice calmed him in a second, he wouldn't admit it, not even to himself, but he had more than friend like feelings for the southern belle.

The sooner he finished humoring Stetler, the sooner he could catch up with Calleigh and Ryan.

Very well Rick, let's get this over with. Horatio said walking back in to the lab, without even looking at the astonished agent.

Calleigh and Ryan arrived at Susie's apartment in no time, they already knew about her demise, and about Stetler from Erik; Calleigh was beyond furious, she wished she could be right there with Horatio, but finding Maddy was her top priority. Two uniformed officers were waiting for them outside the 4 story building.

Officer Thomas, first on the scene – a young officer said opening the door for them – be careful there is blood everywhere.

Thank you, have you been inside?

No ma'm , we were waiting for you.

Ok, you come with us, you – Ryan said to the second officer – stay here.

The three of them started up the stairs; there was so much blood on them that both CSIs wonder how on earth had Susie managed to reach the lab alive.

The door was ajar; they walked in clearing the rooms as they went inside. Calleigh felt her heart pounding inside her chest, Susie last words to her kept repeating inside her head.

Laundry, she said laundry – she thought getting inside the kitchen, no laundry room she could see.

Maddy? Are you in here honey? It's Calleigh – she called out loud looking everywhere, furniture appeared to be misplaced; suddenly she heard soft crying someplace behind a big ironing board.

Maddy? - she said pulling the board away to find a small metal door hidden behind it, it was the laundry shoot, carefully she opened it and peek inside, there she was, Madison was stuck not far down the metal tunnel.

Ryan!!!! I found her – she yelled.

Its ok Maddy, we are going to get you out in no time-

The little red headed girl kept crying softly, trying to look up.

I'm scared – she said in a tiny voice

I know sweetie, don't worry – Calleigh said turning to see Ryan right next to her.

Is she ok?

Yes, I think so, her backpack got caught on something, but I think I can reach her from here if you hold me, she is scared, I don't think we need rescue.

Ok, let's do it.

Calleigh slide herself as far down as she could, Ryan held tightly from her belt.

Can you reach her Cal?

Almost – Calleigh answered reaching to grab Madison's pink backpack.

Maddy? Can you lift your arm?

Yes – She did as Calleigh told her, lifting her small arm over her head, in a second she felt herself pulled upwards.

Got you baby!! – Calleigh said smiling broadly – Ryan, pull us out, and he did slowly.

Madison was unharmed and she buried her face in Calleigh's chest as soon as she was back inside the kitchen crying again.

Its ok Maddy, you are ok – she said sweetly holding her tight – I'll call your uncle, he will be so happy.

Calleigh placed Madison on the floor and took her cell phone out speed dialing her boss.

Horatio kept glancing at the clock behind Stetler, he almost jumped when his phoned started ringing, and he couldn't help but smile when he saw the caller ID.

Yes Calleigh? Have you found her?

A cheerful voice came through the line, making his heart swell.

I have her H, she is fine I……

She didn't finish the phrase, Horatio stood up in a flash as a series of loud voices reached him through the line.

Calleigh?

Oh God, They are back – she said, he could sense panic in her voice and he started running holding the phone to his ear, leaving an open mouthed Rick Stetler in the interview room.

Calleigh? Talk to me sweetheart.

He could hear her yelling to Wolfe and Madison to get down, Ryan saying something about a dead officer or was it dead officers? Someone yelling at both of them and then … a blast.

Ryan look out!!! Oh God Ryan –

The line went dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Carpe Diem Chapter 3

The line went death ………..

Horatio Caine looked at his phone as anyone would look at a bomb ready to blow, but he didn't stop running towards the parking lot; on his way he actually grabbed Frank Tripp by the sleeve of his tan jacket.

Wow! Horatio, where's the fire? - He asked almost colliding with a couple of interns filling forms.

Someone has Calleigh, Ryan and my niece Frank.

Jesus Horatio!!!! – Frank said now running by his side.

Call the SWAT team, and emergency services Frank, I think Wolfe has been shot. – Horatio finished storming out into Miami's darkening afternoon.

Frank caught up with his partner and friend after making the necessary calls, Horatio was briefing Erik who had been still processing the parking lot along with Natalia Boa Vista, the young Cuban turned, handed her all his evidence bags and then sprinted after his boss towards the Hummer, Frank followed suit.

Horatio drove like a mad man through Miami's busy streets, trying to think on the best way to approach the situation; he knew almost nothing, other that there was more than one "bad guy", he had heard 2 voices at least over the phone, they had killed maybe both police officers, and they were holding his 6 year old niece along with part of his team.

First things first – he thought pulling his Hummer to a stop outside Susie's apartment building. A few seconds later a complete SWAT team, an ambulance and 2 black and white police cars reached the place too. He took a couple of seconds to survey the place, it was too quiet.

Your call Lieutenant. –

Thank you Captain, wait for us here – Horatio said to Allan Karr, the man in charge of the SWAT team.

Lets go upstairs, I am almost sure they are gone by now – He added looking at the windows above their heads.

How can you know that H? – Erik asked, strapping his Kevlar on at the same time.

They would have shot at us if they were inside. – He answered opening the front door of the building.

They found both police officers death at the bottom of the stairs; Horatio and Erik continue up leaving the paramedics to pronounce, Frank and several officers followed behind, their weapons drawn.

Horatio felt the adrenalin racing trough his veins, he didn't want to think about what they could find at the apartment, he was worried, really worried about Wolfe, and of course Madison, but he couldn't help that his mind kept flashing pictures of Calleigh, was she ok? She had to be, there was so much he needed to tell her.

Inside, Ryan heard voices, he was fighting to remain conscious he had been hit below the collar bone, and he was bleeding a lot, Calleigh had managed to stop it for a while but not for long.

I… have to tell H – Ryan said mostly to himself – I have …. to … - His head was spinning, he wanted to call for help, but he wasn't able to form the words, darkness was closing on him …..

Ryan!!! Ryan!!! Wolfe stay with me, Horatio!!! I found him!!! – Yelled Erik kneeling down just in time to catch him before he hit the floor.

Horatio hurry into the kitchen, Ryan was unconscious, ghostly pale and covered in blood, his heart sank, it was Speed all over again; just then Erik's voice took him out of his thoughts.

He pass out H, the wound is not severe.

Get emergency services up here Erik, I'll stay with him.

On it H – Erik said settling Ryan down on to the floor carefully; Horatio took his place next to the young CSI, he was placing a jacket under his head when Frank stepped into the kitchen looking grim.

Horatio?

You found them Frank?

I am sorry Horatio, Calleigh and your niece are not here, they took them.


	4. Chapter 4

Carpe Diem Chapter 4

Mr. Wolfe? How are you feeling?

Ryan Wolfe woke up inside an ambulance, he still felt a little dizzy, but the pain was gone, he opened his eyes to see his boss looking worriedly at him.

I have to tell you, they … Calleigh and Madison - He almost yelled trying to sit up on the gurney, Horatio pushed him back down gently.

Easy Mr. Wolfe, easy

Ryan tried to put his mind in order, he had to tell Horatio what had happened, and he was not making any sense, taking a deep breath he turned his face towards him.

Sorry H, It happened so fast –

Start at the beginning, everything you remember.

Ok – Ryan said closing his eyes and he started talking….

(EARLIER THAT DAY)

Bang!!!!!

Ryan was blasted backwards by the force of the bullet impact colliding with the kitchen sink in the process; Calleigh screamed reaching to help him pulling Madison behind her at the same time, in her urgency her cell phone fell from her hand sliding across the tile floor breaking in 2.

Three men were standing in front of them, armed with high caliber guns which were aimed at Ryan.

Ok Blondie take your piece and throw it to me, his as well. – said one of them in a deep booming voice, he was clearly the boss, a huge man with longish dark hair and cold black eyes, Calleigh didn't even hesitate, she took out her Glock, and Ryan's too seizing the opportunity to check on his wound, it didn't look too bad but it was bleeding freely staining his former pristine shirt.

Don't move Ryan, stay still. – She said as she took his gun from its holster as slowly as she could.

Don't worry about me Cal, do as he says – Ryan muttered wincing in pain.

No talking!!

Ok, ok here they are – Calleigh said sliding both pieces along the floor - Madison still behind her clinging to her blouse.

I am scared Cally. – The little girl said in a whisper..

I know baby, be very quiet, ok?

Ok - Madison said in a tiny voice letting go of her shirt.

I said no talking!!! -

She is scared!! – Calleigh said raising her voice, holding Madison tight to her chest, they were both kneeling next to Ryan on the kitchen floor, he saw the man reach for Calleigh, so he pulled Madison towards him with his good arm , the little girl crashed in to him sending waves of pain through his body, but he held her tight.

Don't you talk back to me!!! - He barked as Calleigh felt a huge hand grab her hair and pull her up in one motion, she couldn't avoid yelling in pain as he slapped across the face leaving a red mark on her perfect skin.

Leave her alone!! – Ryan said in an angry voice, trying to stand again.

I am ok Ryan, - Calleigh said - stay still, look after Maddy.

Ryan realized Madison was really frightened, she was shaking all over, so he calm himself and hugged her again.

Now, I want you to get me Bob.

Bob? – Ryan asked – but he …

Yes, Bob , I asked his woman and she lie to me!!, she said he was death, so I shot her, you are not going to lie to me, right? I got his kid now.

Ryan and Calleigh exchange looks, Bob was death, he had been killed in a drug related undercover mission some time ago, and this lunatic didn't know.

So this is what we are going to do, you - he said pointing at Ryan – you are going to tell your boss to get Bob out of jail, he owes me a lot of money and I want t collect, or …. I'll ice his kid, got it?

Yes - Ryan answered in a low voice, he was starting to feel dizzy, Madison looked at him worriedly and turned to look at Caleigh, Ryan noticed then her pink backpack, and an idea started forming in his brain.

Bat!! – The boss barked at one of his goons, he had a huge black Bat tattoo decorating his massive neck - grab the kid.

Please, I'll take her – Calleigh said standing to reach Madison, before the man called Bat could react.

Ok, you are coming with us too Blondie, and no tricks or she is death. – he said pointing his weapon at her; for one terrifying second Calleigh thought he was going to shoot her and she paled, but he only laughed an insane laugh as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him bringing Madison along too.

Boss, lets go, the cops will be here soon. – said the other one of the gunmen.

Right, come on, - the Boss said pulling Calleigh brutally by an arm, she winced but she was careful not to make a noise keeping Madison close to her, she hoped Horatio would get to Ryan soon, she hoped to see him again and return Maddy safe and sound , she hoped…. Oh God she just hoped to be able to tell him how much she loved him. Ryan saw all of them leave the apartment at the same time sirens started sounding in the distance becoming louder by the second, the artillery was coming, he just needed to resist a little longer.

(PRESENT TIME)

And I saw them leave, then I started hearing the sirens H.

Very well Mr. Wolfe, what was this plan of yours.

My cell phone … Maddy has my cell phone…. In her back pack


	5. Chapter 5

**Carpe Diem Chapter 5**

**Eric!! Horatio called watching as Ryan was wheeled away ****in an ambulance.**

**Yes H?**

**Call Cooper, Madison is carrying Ryan's cell phone.**

**On it H – said the young Cuban agent as he speed dialed the Lab's number.**

**And Erik, tell him to block the phone, if it rings they are dead.**

**Right away H.**

**Horatio walked towards the door where Frank and Captain Karr were waiting for him, he was terribly worried but he was not about to let anyone know.**

**Frank, call Lt. ****Barrera and have his team process this scene, as soon as Erik has the location we are leaving, understood?**

**Perfectly Horatio, I'll call Luis right now – Frank said taking out his cell phone. Luis Barrera was the head of the recently formed Swing Shift Team at Miami Dade Police, and he also was a good friend to Horatio and Frank, they trusted and respected him enough to let him handle the crime scene while they looked for Calleigh and Madison.**

**Captain you and your team are coming with us.**

**Of course Lt.**

**Snipers?**

**2, they are 2 of my best Sir. – Allan Karr said turning to leave and brief his men who were already inside their black van.**

**Very well, Erik? Horatio asked in a loud voice.**

**Erik reached the doorway running holding his phone high in the air.**

**Got it H, we have a trace on Ryan's GPS.**

**God ****Job lets go!! Frank come on. Horatio added running down the stairs followed by Erik, Frank and 2 officers.**

**All vehicles started their engines; Erik got his Hummer on the front and grabbed his radio.**

**The signal is stationary at Miami Customs warehouse area, lets go!! **

**Horatio felt his head throbbing painfully, they were all driving like crazy, every second felt like an eternity, the men that held Calleigh and Maddy, were not acting rationally, they have sent a message with Ryan without telling him where or how to contact them and they were looking for a man that have been dead for more than 2 years. It sure made no sense, no sense at all.**

**The ringing of his phone startled him, and he answered without slowing down a bit.**

**Caine.**

**Horatio, its Natalia, I am at the hospital with Ryan, we have an ID on those creeps.**

**Talk to me.**

**Using the Bat tattoo as reference we located its owner, his name is Dimitri Kosov, know body guard to one Igor Andropov, high member of ..**

**The ****Russian Mafia – said Horatio finishing the sentence for her.**

**That's right, the DEA has been after him for ages, an Agent Gerard is on his way with the files, but I can tell you this, he was one of the targets in Bob's undercover mission, when he was sent to prison for Ray's murder Andropov disappear in to oblivion. **

**So that's why he doesn't know about Bob's death, but why did he risked coming back?**

**No idea, I'll see what Gerard can tell us.**

**Good Job Miss Boa Vista, keep me posted. How is Mr. Wolfe doing?**

**Resting, he will be fine. Horatio, this man is know for his extreme violent temper when dealing with enemies.**

**I understand. **

**Horatio… Bring them back.**

**Will do, Miss Boa vista will do.**

**Horatio closed his phone, now he knew who he was dealing with and it gave him no comfort; the 2 most important women in his life were in the hands of monsters, he was not going to let anything happened to them.**

**XXXXXXXX**

**At last the convoy reached the coast far away from the tourists and luxury hotels, this was the area where cargo boats arrived and departed, hundreds of multicolored containers were piled all over the place; gigantic cranes moved them with no effort, placing them on their designated vessels or taking them away to be inspected before they could be unloaded.**

**Horatio stepped down of his Hummer almost as the exa****ct same time Frank and Erik did followed by the SWAT team**

**To the right H, the signal is coming from over there. **

**Erik started walking between the containers, the SWAT team breaking in sets of 2 spread to cover a wider search area, Horatio, Frank and the police officers followed Erik's lead, they were dealing with very dangerous men and they knew it they were not going to take any chances, not with two lives at stake.**


	6. Chapter 6

Carpe Diem Chapter 6

_A/N Thanks for your wonderful reviews, they mean a lot. I am terrible sorry for the short chapter, but I promise to update really soon. __Keep reading and review!!!!_

Calleigh was getting really worried, the three men holding Madison and herself looked really nervous, the boss, Andropov, had hit her several times now, and everything hurt; thankfully he had spare Maddy so far, the poor girl was beyond frighten by now, she was really pale and her little body shake uncontrollably from time to time.

Calleigh kept hugging Horatio's niece tight to her chest so she could shield her from the beasts keeping them.

She hoped Ryan was alright, and she wished Horatio to come soon and get them, usually she wouldn't wait for any kind of help, but she had to keep Maddy safe.

She could hear Andropov and his men talking nervously.

"Boss, are you sure those cops are getting Bob?"

"They will Bat, we have a kid in our hands and that officer is an extra bonus for us," Igor Andropov answered with a heavy Russian drawl.

"I don't know Igor, is it really worth it? I mean how much are we talking here?" Sergey Chernik, his second in command asked.

"Just about 10 million Sasha, Bob got himself busted with 10 million in merchandise, I know for a fact the cops don't have it."

"We better get ready, those cops will find us soon, they are not all that stupid, are they?" Andropov said laughing a crazy laugh.

The sound of his booming laugh made Calleigh's skin crawl , and made them retreat back into the corner they were in. Maddy was shivering, and she tried to warm her some, massaging her little arms with her hands.

"Don't worry Maddy, I am sure your uncle will come really soon."

"Uncle Horatio will find us Cally, he always helps people, he helped me and my mommy all the time." Madison said almost in a whisper.

"I know baby, he is a special man." Calleigh said mostly to herself, as Horatio´s face popped into her tired brain, what a comfort that was, if only he would hurry, her ribs hurt terribly, she was almost sure she had at least a broken one.

"Cally?"

"Yes angel?"

"The man hurt you?"

"Don't worry Maddy, I am alright." She answered managing to smile a little.

"Hey!! You two, keep quiet!!" Chernik yelled angrily, he looked ready to snap, and that worried Calleigh terribly, there was no way the situation was ending peacefully.

Andropov walked towards them, and Calleigh tensed in a second, she carefully pushed Madison behind her out of harms way.

"Your friends are taking their time Blondie," he said pulling her up by the hair, Calleigh winced in pain when a huge hand grabbed her slender neck. The Russian mobster slammed her against the cold wall with so much force she nearly pass out, Maddy screamed when she slide down to the floor, and run to her.

"Cally, Cally!!" the little girl yelled trying to get an answer from the beautiful blonde who was making everything in her power not to throw up.

"I…. am alright … Maddy, its …. Ok" She said

Calleigh was so dizzy she couldn't think straight.

"Horatio please come quick, please come quick." She said before darkness closed around her.


	7. Chapter 7

Carpe Diem Chapter 7

**_A/N Here you go, I hope you like it, thank you to all who review my story I really love every one of them, you are the best!_**

The sound of a scared little voice brought Calleigh back from the pit of darkness that had engulfed her.

"Cally!, Cally wake up please!" screeched Madison shaking Calleigh as much as a 6 year old could. Her green eyes fluttered open as Maddy's scared blue eyes came into focus.

"Oh baby, I am so sorry," She managed to whisper sitting back up, her sense of relief was brief, a second later a huge hand grabbed her golden hair and pulled her up as Madison was shoved backwards at the same time, the little girl screamed in fright.

"Now Blondie, you will get Bob Keaton for me!" Andropov said shoving Calleigh against the wall again, at the same time he pulled Madison up grabbing her by the arm.

"No! don't you touch her!" Calleigh yelled, not thinking clearly she stood up and charged against the huge mobster making him loose his feet, the Russian let go of the little girl in an effort not to loose his balance; Madison taking advantage of the situation ran away from him, and hid behind some piled boxes.

"How dare you!" He roared standing up taking up Calleigh with him, his fingers were like iron bars clenched to her arm, she screamed in pain as the Drug Lord shoved his fist into her ribcage and fell to the floor gasping for air; Calleigh curled in to a fetal position to protect herself from the next attack, but the blow never came, as in slow motion Andropov killed over in front of her, she looked at him astonished one single bullet hole could be seen exactly in the middle of his forehead.

"Snipers!" she thought "Horatio is here" slowly she got half up and crawled towards where Maddy had run to.

"Maddy, are you ok, baby?" Caleigh said as the little girl ran in to her arms.

"Yes Cally, he hit you" she said between tears, looking at Caleigh's bruised face.

"Horatio is here, we have to be very still until he comes to get us, ok?"

"Uncle is here?"

"Yes angel, he is." Calleigh felt her whole body on fire, and was finding hard to concentrate, but she had to keep Madison out of harms way, Andropov was dead but his 2 goons were not.

As if on queue Bat and Sergey came running into the room; they looked at their boss' body with horror and then towards the back of the room.

Horatio's strong voice filled the entire area making Calleigh's heart swell with joy.

"You have no place to go, let the officer and the girl go! right now!"

The two men exchange looks between them, and then turned to Calleigh.

"Go, go on both of you and don't look back or I'll shoot you" Sergey said pointing his gun at them, Calleigh stood with difficulty and with supreme effort took Maddy into her arms picking her up, she was not about to let them shoot the girl.

"Hang on tight Maddy, we are getting out" she said softly. She could hear the two men moving boxes behind her, but she didn't turn, she walked past Andropov's body and on to the farthest door.

"Don't shoot, we are coming out!" she yelled before opening the door and stepping out into the sunlight staggering as she walked.

She was almost run over by Horatio and Erik who took Maddy from her arms in a second, taking her towards one of the ambulances parked near by. She was like in a daze SWAT men were running into the building , police officers moving on the outside, and Horatio Caine stood right there in front of her, somehow she couldn't think on what to say or what to do, Horatio opened his arms and she just collapsed in them.

He picked her up holding her tight against his chest; he was beyond furious looking at her beautiful face covered with cuts and bruises, her clothes torn and bloody.

Two paramedics reached him with a gurney, so he placed her down gently looking at her as if she could just vanish in front of his eyes, before turning around to look for his niece, who was with Erik inside the first ambulance.

"How is she?" he asked looking at the small girl sleeping on the stretcher. Erik remained at her side holding her tiny hand.

"She is scared, but other than that she is perfectly fine." Said a young paramedic "I gave her a sedative to make her sleep, she is ok Lieutenant."

"Thank you"

"Calleigh?" asked Erik stepping out from the ambulance after him.

"They are checking her up now" Horatio said anger pouring from him.

"They beat her Erik, she is in bad shape."

Erik became as angry as Horatio just thinking on someone hurting their bullet girl.

"We got them?" The young Cuban asked.

"I don't know yet" Horatio answered looking for Frank, he was coming out of the warehouse Bat and Sergey Chernik behind him handcuffed and surrounded by the SWAT team.

"Looks like we did" he added.

Allan Karr walked towards Horatio smiling broadly.

"They were trying to run for it through a tunnel on the back of the building, but we got them Lt."

"Good job Commander, get them out of my sight please."

"Yes Sir!" Karr said signaling his men to put both me on the back of their truck.

"Lieutenant?"

Horatio turned around to see one of the paramedics tending to Calleigh.

"She wants to see you, come quick we have to get her into the OR, she is bleeding internally" he said urgently. Horatio felt his heart skip a beat, as he followed the young man into the ambulance, as soon as he got in; the driver hit the gas pedal starting the race to the Hospital.

Calleigh looked like a ghost; she was very pale and shaking slightly.

"I am here sweetheart "He said taking her hand in his.

"Maddy… where?"

"She is ok, Erik is looking after her, and you know how much she likes him. Try not to talk Cal." He touched her face softly "Thank you Calleigh, you kept my niece safe"

Calleigh smiled, making Horatio's pulse quicken.

"No …. Need" she whisper closing her eyes.

The paramedic looked alarmed as he said to Horatio.

"Try to keep her awake Lt. "He nodded.

"Calleigh, listen to me sweetheart" Horatio said caressing her face again.

"So …. Tired." She mumbled.

"I know honey, but I need you to open your eyes, so I can tell you something."

Calleigh opened her green eyes to find Horatio's blue ones fixed on her, he looked worried.

"I need you to know, that I love you Calleigh, I always have."

She was not sure she heard him right, she felt so dizzy.

"You … love me?"

"Yes, more than you can possibly imagine" He said taking her free hand, the other one was where the IV had been attached.

Both paramedics looking after Calleigh exchange looks between them, they were sure this was not the Lieutenant's idea of a romantic setting but it was working in keeping her alert, so they were fine with it.

Calleigh's face shone with her smile, lifting her pallor for a moment.

"I… love you too Horatio, very ….much" She said squeezing his hand a little, before loosing consciousness again.

"We are here!" The driver yelled and the ambulance stopped, the back doors were opened in a fraction of a second and Calleigh was urgently rolled away from Horatio's sight.

He stood there in the parking lot, his face set with worry, he had told her at last what he felt for her, and she loved him too, it was like a dream, Calleigh loved him and now she was fighting for her life.

Horatio turned around and ran into the emergency entrance more scared than ever before in his life.


	8. Chapter 8

Carpe Diem Chapter 8

Horatio rushed in to the emergency room, he was really scared, not that anyone would know it from looking at him. He stopped at the nurse station to find out where they had taken Calleigh, and where Madison was staying now.

"Officer Duquese should be in surgery by now, Lieutenant "a young dark skinned nurse said looking through her files, "Your niece is in room 346, officer …. Delko is with her, she is perfectly fine."

"Thank you nurse."

He found room 346 with no problems, Erik was sitting next to Madison's bed reading a story to her, the little girl was sitting on the bed cross-legged looking at Erik without blinking; she turned over towards the door when Horatio stepped in.

"Uncle Horatio!" Madison yelled before jumping into his arms, her blue eyes filling with tears.

"Hey sweetheart, are you feeling ok?"

"Yes I am." She answered clinging to his neck, "Uncle?"

"Yes honey?"

"My mommy is in Heaven with daddy, isn't it?" She asked her face still buried in Horatio's neck, he could feel her tears wetting his blue shirt, and his heart ached.

"Yes baby, mommy is in Heaven now" Horatio said as softly as he could.

"And … Cally? The bad man hit her really hard and she … she fell to the floor and he kicked her." Madison started crying again , Horatio just hugged her tight, as Erik stood and got into his line of vision.

"Is Calleigh alright H?"

"She is in surgery Erik, internal bleeding."

Erik face turned red in 2 seconds, mirroring how Horatio felt, Calleigh was Erik's best friend in the world, and they were always there for each other, no mater what, he could understand his younger friend's anger and frustration.

"I'll go and find out if the surgery is over H" He said wanting just to get out of the room and scream or hit something, Horatio nodded realizing at the same time Madison was deeply asleep.

He gently placed her on the bed, and took his cell phone out.

"Miss Boa Vista?" He asked.

"_Yes Horatio?" _

"I need you to get in touch with Carole Petersen, she lives in South Dakota, she is Susie's older sister."

"_Right away H, is this her married name?"_

"Yes, it is, thank you"

Horatio closed the phone before Natalia could ask about Calleigh he didn't know anything he could tell her, just then Alexx walked in to the room.

"Are you ok, sugar? She said softly, careful not to wake up Madison.

"I'm ok."

"I don't think you are honey, want to talk about it?" Alexx asked smiling tenderly; she was always taking care of all of them.

"I can't do this now Alexx, but thank you. Alexx, can you stay a little while with Madison?"

"Sure honey."

Horatio went back into the hallway and saw Erik at the nurse station.

"Erik?"

"I was going to get you H; Calleigh is out of surgery, Dr. Molina wants to talk to you." Erik said looking towards the Doctor's office door.

xxxxxxx

"I am Dr. Carlos Molina." He said extending his hand to meet Horatio's extended one. He was a short and sturdy man with a kind smile and piercing black eyes.

"How is she doing?" Horatio asked anxiously, he was finding breathing a hard thing to do, like if something really heavy had taken residence inside his chest and refused to leave.

"Sit down Lt. you don't look to well yourself."

"I am alright, thank you Dr."

"Very well, Officer Duquesne sustained quite a beating, she has 2 broken ribs and a ruptured spleen, we managed to stop the bleeding on time, she is going to be fine Lt., sore and uncomfortable for a few weeks, but if there are no complications she shall recover completely." Dr. Molina said reading from a file on the desk before him.

Horatio felt the air return to his lungs, Calleigh was going to be ok, nothing else mattered at that moment to him.

"When can I see her Dr.? He asked

"Maybe tomorrow, she will be in the ICU for a few days." Dr. Molina said standing from his chair, Horatio followed suit.

"Thank you Doctor." He said stepping out of the office, Erik, Natalia and Frank Tripp were waiting for him, and he smiled to himself at the sight of them.

"What happened?"

"Is Calleigh going to be ok?"

"What did he said?"

They said all at the same time.

"Calleigh will be fine; she will remain in the ICU for the next days."

"That's great news H!" Erik said almost skipping around, while Natalia smiled broadly.

"I am happy to hear that Horatio, and I have more good news." Frank said putting a hand on Horatio's shoulder.

"I'm listening Frank."

"Those two creeps, Bat and Sergey, are singing like canaries H," Frank said looking worriedly at Horatio, he looked so tired. "I'll brief you in the morning; get some rest H, nothing else you can do tonight."

"You all go home; I'll stay here with Madison"

"Oh H, I am sorry I forgot to tell you, I locate Susie's sister, she is taking the first plane.

"That's good to know, Madison will be happy to see her aunt."

"Don't worry about the paperwork H, I'll handle it" Erik added taking Natalia's hand, "We are checking on Wolfe and heading to HQ".

"Thank you both." Horatio said smiling, he had a great team and he was thankful for that, he waved goodbye to the three of them and walked towards Madison's room.

xxxxxxxx

The annoying tick tack coming from a teddy bear clock hanging on the wall, helped Horatio to remain awake, Madison was sleeping peacefully with the help of a mild sedative , she looked like the red haired angel she was, he smiled looking lovingly at her.

She was going to live with her mother's sister and he was taking care of the papers and everything she needed.

Horatio lowered his head saddened by the thought of his niece so far away from him, but it was the best thing for her; Carole had a beautiful family, she was married to a very good man and her 2 daughters were around Maddy's own age, she was going to be very happy with them, and hopefully they would help her deal with all the horrors of the previous day.

His mind took him from Maddy to Calleigh, he wanted to see her, to hold her, to tell her everything was going to be fine; feeling anxious, he stood from the rather uncomfortable chair besides Madison's bed, and started pacing around the room.

The door opened softly behind him,

"Lieutenant Caine?" a kind looking nurse said in a whisper.

"Yes?"

"Officer Ducaine is awake, she is very agitated and its calling for you."


End file.
